


My King

by marciarose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School, King Yaser Malik, M/M, My first fic, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Prince Zayn Malik, Sabotage, Some smut in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciarose/pseuds/marciarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was bred to be the future king, Zayn Malik's, mate. Louis has put up with being an object for way too long, and he's finally working his way up to breaking free when tragedy hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves.  
> This is my first attempt at writing a story and I would love feedback.  
> You can leave suggestions as well.  
> Thank-you in advance for you guys help!

Agony.  
I was in agony.  
Agonizing is the only way I know how to describe the distinct, sharp pain I feel right above my left eye. My headache has overstayed its visit and it has been a few days since I have felt anything close to relief. My friends tell me to go to the doctor, that something seriously could be wrong with me, but I don't listen. I'm too stubborn. Besides, like the majority of the other seven billion people on Earth, I believe that our doctors are fucking pricks that give a fuck about my well-being. They're only looking out for that 'kaching' that comes with me visiting their office.

Nothing in this world is free. Not love, hate, hope. My mum likes to remind me of this song that one of her friends made her listen to back when they were feeling experimental with different genres of music. The song is called 'There's Hope' by India Arie, and the chorus is catchy and shit, but it's unrealistic as hell. "There's hope, it don't cost a thing to smile, you don't have to pay to laugh.." I disagree completely. You have to pay for food which keeps you alive, and you can't laugh if you aren't alive. Song writers should think about this shit before feeding it to the public. 

I'm going to visit my fucking neurologist. This headache refuses to subside. Maybe I have a brain tumor and I will die. That's my type of humor. The sick kind that some dumb fucks don't even understand. I hear someone walking upstairs, time to put this shitty ass journal away and act happy for the sake of the in-laws. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Louis began his descent down the stairs before the figure even had a chance to knock on the door, "Sorry, love," he shouted to the person, a fake smile plastered on his face. This was Louis's life, a joyous housewife who does nothing but keep his husband happy. It was the life that men and women of all backgrounds dreamed for, but it was the life Louis hated. 

The poor boy was bred to marry the elite and wealthy Zayn Malik and his childhood was nothing but preparation for the event. Louis was raised as a fucking princess because a man twice his age had claimed him before he could even talk. 

His childhood was consistently, "Louis, queens don't do that," or "Be a proper princess, Louis, or else the Prince won't take you." Louis never had a choice in any of his life decisions and that was not a problem until it was finally time to leave home to fulfill his destiny. It was the price of becoming royalty.

Louis bounced his way to the kitchen, his 'excitement' radiating off of his barely 5'ft body. "Hi, baby!" the small boy squeaked, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek . 

"Louis," Zayn greeted the younger male curtly, accepting the act of affection before turning the boy towards his parents who stood watching their interaction. 

"Don't you think he's still a bit too young?" Trisha, Zayn's mother, whispered to her husband, Yaser. 

"He'll do just fine, Trish. The younger they are, the better. You turned out fine," the male replied to his appointed wife. 

"I wasn't 16 when my parents gave me away, " she argued, as her husband shot her a look, signaling that their bantering is over. 

"Welcome to the family, Louis. I'm sure you have been enjoying your stay," Yaser said, challenging the boy to say that his stay had been anything but satisfactory.  
"I have enjoyed myself greatly so far, sir. I am very grateful to have your son," Louis replied, his smile unwavering. Louis knew how to deal with these types of people, it's what he was brought up to do. 

Louis internally let out a sigh of relief when the King and Queen soon got distracted with other activities in the household and did not question him any further. 

The pounding in the poor boy's head didn't subside for hours and when it did, a scream could be heard echoing throughout the house because he had fainted and he would not be waking up anytime soon. 

Yaser's POV

Yaser had been closely monitoring Louis's development since he was a small child. He greatly disapproved of his son's keenness of the child, but he could not persuade Zayn that he was not the one. 

Yaser saw Louis as a spoiled rotten brat that would bring corruption and pain to their kingdom rather than the grace and prosperity Zayn insists will come. 

The middle aged man could not bring himself to believe that Louis was as perfect as all the tests he made the boy take said he was. He remembered the day his own wife came to live him; it was horrible. She screamed and cried, the 18 year old woman even tried to escape. 

In Yaser's eyes there was no way that Louis could be okay with the situation he was in. Yaser knew his wife had to be catching on as well with her comment about Louis's age, but he shushed her, not wanting the teenager to realize that they were on to him. 

A few moments after Louis blacked out a scream escaped Trish's mouth, bringing attention to the boy's body which was lying limply on ground. From where Yaser stood he could not tell if the boy was breathing or not, not that he cared.

Louis dying would save his kingdom. He could give a care less whether the boy was alive or not and if Louis lived, he mentally vowed to himself that he'd make sure that he'd remain physically unable to get the crown that he does not deserve.


End file.
